1. Field of the Invention
Vacuum pumps promote erections, but when the pump is removed, the erection is minimized instantly, and subsequent coitus is difficult to achieve. The device in this invention is designed primarily, but not solely, to be used with any vacuum device. While the vacuum is in place with the device of this invention, pressure can be applied to the base of the penis without disturbing the vacuum seal. This permits an erection to result even after the vacuum is removed. Once pressure is applied to the penis, premature ejaculation is significantly inhibited. If a man can achieve an erection without a vacuum pump, the device in this invention also will definitely maintain that erection, and it will inhibit premature ejaculation.
2. State of the Art
Impotency, the inability to have or maintain an erection, is a common problem. The problem may be psychological or physically induced and may be the result of injury or disease. Diabetes is a frequent cause. Many medications used to treat unrelated conditions also lead to impotency. Additionally, excessive use of alcohol or illicite drugs can cause temporary or permanent impotency.
Impotency is a problem because it prevents men from engaging in sexual intercourse or other sexual activities. That is very troubling to many men or to their partners. Accordingly, many men seek cures for impotency or devices that allow men to have sexual intercourse despite their inability to have a "natural" erection.
Many devices claim to allow men to have and maintain an erection. For example, it is known that applying a vacuum to the penis can cause an erection. A man normally has an erection when blood flow into the tissues in the penis causes the penis to swell and become erect. It is believed that the vacuum causes a sufficient pressure differential that blood flows into the penis tissues. Because the vacuum device must be placed over the penis to work, it must be removed before intercourse begins. Unfortunately, once the man stops applying a vacuum, the blood flows out of the penis. Therefore, he normally looses his erection quickly--usually too quickly to have satisfying sex.
Heretofore, all vacuum devices were unable to permit the erection achieved during vacuum application to be maintained. Many manufacturers have and do make devices that are placed onto the penis once the vacuum tube is removed. However, during the time it takes to put the device in place, erections instantly begin to dwindle. The present invention relates to a device that applies constriction to an erect penis whether it is erect due to a vacuum system or simply erect without the aid of any external device. Therefore, a man can maintain a constant erection to enable satisfying coitus.
Also, many men who can maintain an erection suffer from premature ejaculation. This condition is a male's inability to control ejaculation or orgasm. One treatment for premature ejaculation is to apply tight constriction to the erect penis. The constriction can prevent ejaculation.
Premature ejaculation also can be controlled by training. One training exercise is to allow the man to become aroused. If the penis is constricted as arousal increases until just before a man begins reaching orgasm, the man can fall to a lower level of arousal and not ejaculate. By repeating the process--heightened arousal and then constriction, the man maintains his erection longer. As the process is repeated over several weeks or months, a man can be trained to postpone ejaculation without constriction.
Again, many constricting devices are available. They include solid metal or plastic rings. Some provide adjustability through a tightening mechanism.